


Battle Scars

by Ryenla



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Claiming, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Harems, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sex, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenla/pseuds/Ryenla
Summary: Do you know when they say your life would make a book? Yeah, I hear that one a lot. The answer is always the same: Okay, I write a book when I have my happy ending.It's just that we never know when it's the end. Or our own happy ending, and then other people appear in our lives, who also need a happy ending.My case was more or less this one. All I wanted in life was a pack that I could call home. People who were with me for whatever came and gone when trouble came, and I knew they would.What I did not expect was that my wish would come true, not like a fairy tale, but like I was being hit by a tsunami, and I did not even have time to write down the sign.Because, most of the time, things happen the way you need them, not how you want them to happen.





	1. Running

Cold. Worse than hunger. That agony, that pain in my body, for being running longer than it should be possible. Cold was something that could make me hallucinate like I was in a desert. However, I could not transform myself, not here, in a forest, where everything I see is green and brown, my white wolf would be far more visible than my discreet clothes, and worse, I could not stay on top of the trees.

So, what choice did I have? Besides standing still, hoping not to be seen, that they were moving away, losing my trail. Except that I knew it would not be so easy, it was still too soon for nightfall, when it would be easier to get away. And I was too tired to stay here much longer.

When was my last meal? I'm sure it was a rabbit, it's been a long time since I felt what the taste of human food is. Forced to run away and hide for days, depending on my wolf to hunt,  
something I could not even do now.

I could hear them right under the branch I was standing, about five meters away. I barely remember how I managed to get here, adrenalin thing, probably. Being persecuted by shots does these things with you. There were three of them that I could see, but I knew there was more, there was an SUV around there with a dozen of them. They haunted me for miles here.

My crime? I do not think they like hairy people much, or the ones that can become furry creatures... Great, now I digress, and soon I’llfaint and everything will have been in vain. I breathe in slowly to clear my head and pay more attention to my pursuers.

Now they are a few meters ahead, and I can straighten myself out and evaluate the damage. My shoes were gone, but okay, I can live without them. There is a huge cut on the side of my pants, probably from the ascent up here, but from the dried blood I can see that I've cured almost everything. Which brings me to the worst part: The ugly, brown and red stain of mud and blood on my shirt. I breathe deeply and... Yes, broken ribs, certainly, ouch.

Running is out of the question, I need to change to heal, and get down to change. That is, I'm literally screwed. Gradually, the pain, the tiredness and the cold, especially the cold, leaves me blind to the world, and I fall asleep.

Advice: Never sleep in cold, never. Even if the sensation of cold decreases considerably, the chance of not waking up is big. I realize my mistake when I feel all the pain come back at once, and, with a groan of pain and panic, I begin to fall.

I use my hands to support myself on a lower branch, and very slowly I release the weight of this punching bag that I call body to another branch, and from there to the ground.

I figure it's already night for a while now, and no sign of the people who were looking for me. After a failed attempt, I realize that I cannot get out of the T-shirt without fainting in pain, so I take off my pants and transform.

Before I even touch my paws on the floor, I smell them. Far too much for my human form to realize. Shit! My white fur is visible even in this pitch, and with a quick glance around me I notice: I am surrounded.

It looks like the SUV people decided to go for a night out, because there are so many fucking people here and they're armed. Quickly, I evaluate my options, which are not many... Fight and die? Run away and die? To stop and win a candy for being a good girl? What, I can’t dream?

Okay, forget the candy thing, this wolf here has spent her life in the woods and will die free, even if it hurts a lot. My new friends are slowly approaching, and a shot passes scraping through my ear. Too late, I realize it's not a gun. Damn it! Sedatives? The ''die'' option seems far more tempting now.

Too fast for them to see, I move forward, doing a pretty great damage to the first guy I can reach, but I'm too slow, and they're too many, and before I know it, I'm fainting again.

____________________________________________________

 

I do not feel cold. It's my first thought. The second is that I'm naked, which does not make much sense. I try to open my eyes, but the clarity is too much for my hypersensitive eyes. I rest my hands on a barren floor, and feel like I'm in a kind of cell. Little by little my vision improves and I can confirm my theory. Yep, hello, cell. Completely empty, with the exception of a small opening, through which an artificial light passes, right where I was when I woke up.

I also notice some circular holes in the walls, very small, probably for the circulation of air. On the left side, where I am, I can smell at least three people, humans, who touched me, because I also smell them on my body. Ew. I go through the cell, which should be only about five meters long, and I'm not even halfway when I can feel the smell coming from the holes on the other side.

Wolf! No, more than that. Alpha. For a moment I stand in the cell without being sure what to do, I've never met an alpha and yet, I swear by my life that there's one in the cell next door.

Slowly, I approach, calculating in my mind what the procedure should be. Should I say hello? Submit myself even though he can’t see? Also, what is the need? He's as fucked up as me, no reason for formalities.

I lean against the wall and clear my throat. Ouch! It's been a while since I've used my voice. Anyway, no response from the other side. I take courage, lean my nose into the holes and take a deep breath.

Yep! Alpha, that's for sure. And what a good smell... It's as if despite of all the shit I went through, I was close to home. For a few seconds I stand there, just smelling and calming myself, feeling the smell of freshly cut grass, smell of home, it's wonderful, and addictive.

Without realizing it, I must have made some sound, because I hear a groan in response, and a sound of thumpf! That looks a lot like a head hitting the wall.

"Hi friend. Everything’s alright there? I say softly.

Another moan. Great, my fellow prisoner is worse than me.

"Hun... Is anyone there? "Ask the undead in question.

I almost can’t respond by the surprise when I hear his voice, wow, how good it is to hear someone!

"Hello, I'm, I guess, in the same situation as you... your... I mean... Alpha?"

"Alpha?"I hear a growl, oh oh, I think I did something wrong.

He must have felt my fear, because the growling stop, and when he speaks again, I feel that he is wide awake.

"Omega?"


	2. Talk

"Actually, the name is Emily, but Omega is good too, whatever you want," I say rather quietly. If there's one thing I know about Alphas, it's that they get angry really fast.

"Are you an Omega? But how? Wow, your smell... Are you doing it on purpose?"

"Hey, friend. I'm in the same situation as you, it's not my fault if the bath is not included in this SPA." Don’t irritate the Alpha my ass! "And I'm not stinking!"

"No, you're not. I'm sorry, I haven't felt the scent of an Omega for a long time, and I did not expect to find one here. My name is Maverick Carter, and I've been here for some time now."His voice is hoarse, but he seemspretty civil.

"Do you have any idea how much time you have been here? Or any idea what this place is?" The feeling of being stuck here was driving me crazy, I could not imagine what it would be like to stay here much longer.

"More than a few weeks, but I don’t think it's been a year, it's hard to count the days with artificial light, and I can barely feel the moon. As for this place... I was able to count about thirty different people who passed through here, but there must be a lot more. They come, they leave food through the opening, and once or twice a day the door in the back of our cell opens to another empty room where a sprinkler on the ceiling gives you the SPA bath." Despite the joke, there is no humor in his voice, and that discourages me a bit more.

I sigh and lean back against our partition wall, which seems to be made of some kind of metal. I slide to the floor and hug my knees, and start thinking about my situation. I'm surprised to hear he sitting next to me, just the wall separating us. The feeling comforts me a bit, and I decide to start another conversation.

"Do you know anything else about this place? Do you know more people here like us? "

He seems to think of ananswer, maybe he's suspicious of me? His silence troubles me and I resolve to try again. "Look, you do not have to answer me if you do not want to, I just... I've been running away for so long, and yet I ended up here, knowing that no one out there is looking for me, I'm kind of desperate..." Jeez, now I look like a poor one. And all about making a good impression...

He sighs, and finally responds. "You're the first one to appear, and if that comforts you, there's no one waiting for me out there either."

"It does not comfort, it's quite the opposite." I say annoyed at his moodiness, but he does not seem to care, and even if he were to respond, our conversation is interrupted by the noise of the front opening of the cell, where I can see an arm throw a tray with something with a very suspicious smell.

My first thought was of trying to tear apart the one who dared to stick his arm there, but I was too far away, and when I reached the wall, the door was already closed.

I hear footsteps moving away from the cell, more than one person passing by, which means that Maverick was also fed, when I'm sure they moved away, I lean back against the metal wall.

"Hey! Do they do this to you too? Stick the arm through the door? If I knew it at first, someone would be one-armed by now! "

"What? No! They push with a shovel through my cell, I already tried to pull, but they close the door with the shovel here and put sedative in the food, when I wake up the cell is cleaned again. Why did not you try to bite or anything? You could have run away, I'm too big to go through that hole, but I bet you can. "

Ha, so they're not very smart.

"I told you, I did not know they would do this, and hey! Who told you I'm so small? Just because I'm Omega? I cannot be tall?" Not that I was really tall, but since I had never met another Omega, it was more out of curiosity.

"It was a guess. And apparently, accurate. I only knew one another Omega in my life, in my birth pack, and he was not very tall either."I can hear a hurt in his voice, and I decide to try my luck by asking a little more.

"How was it? I mean, the Omega, and your pack?"

He mutters to himself and it takes so long without answering that I'm almost giving up, when I hear some metal noises and I conclude that he went to eat, I decide to follow the example and approach the tray.

The contents there look like a paste, with a strong smell of medicine, my stomach complains, and I can’t tell if it's hunger or revulsion to try to eat it. I think he heard me, because before putting a spoon in my mouth I hear him speak.

"If I were you, I would not try to eat everything at once, take time to get used to this thing"

Not having much choice, I eat a little anyway. The taste is horrible, like eating pure fat, and I give up on the fifth spoon. Between attempts to keep that monstrosity inside me, I lean back against our partition wall.

"Your scent resembles his, in a way. No. It's quite different, it's just the sense of calm that is the same, I think all the Omegas can do that, I remember he could calm the whole pack just by being there."

I don’t have the strength to respond yet, without putting the guts out, so I take advantage of the fact that he is speaking, and I reserve myself the right to remain silent.

"It was a long time ago, he was the first one who disappeared or fled, we never knew for sure, but gradually we realized that we were being hunted. My father, and also my Alpha, did everything to protect us, but we didn’t have much choice but to hide among humans, trying to suppress our wolf instincts. Still, it was no use. "

This time curiosity wins me. "What happened to them?"

"Dead." Wow, the subtlety in person. This puts a great end to our conversation.

Silence dominates our cells again, but I can’t blame him. Who knows how long that guy is here, maybe I'd rather just be quiet too. Before boredom could carry my sanity and I began to scratch the walls of the cell, the back door opens, as Maverick had said.

I walk slowly around the room, who was about the same size as the other, but brighter. I realize that this is a little clearer, with its own light, and that besides the sprinkler, there is also a toilet. Hm, convenient. This spares me the strange conversation I would have with Maverick about the nature’s call.

The detail is that nothing would have prepared me for the sprinkler's icy water jet, and even then, I wish I had had a warning, an alarm, anything. I screamed at the water so cold it felt like it was burning me, and it did not take me three seconds to realize it was not just water there.

"What? Do you need to wash with chlorine? I do not have scabies!" I shouted indignantly at no one in particular. In fact, I was feeling very frustrated and angry at anyone at the moment. Who calms an Omega when he is like this? Or does it cause a civil war in the pack, with this thing of influencing emotions?

Suddenly I remember of something that made me colder than the water. No! I have to be wrong! It's been three months? I mentally refilled the accounts and barely realized that the water had stopped, when I resolved to settle for my future problem: I was going to have to go through my heat there. In that cell, next to an Alpha. And even if I'm not the brightest in math, I knew, it would be in a very near future.

I walked back to my cell, lost in thoughts, I fell back against some corner. Not that I had a problem with the 'Alpha' part of the issue, if we were in the same cell, I swear, I would not give a damn about this ‘first time’ and ‘romance’ thing, and true love. When you lead a life like mine, you just are grateful for having someone like you around, someone who will not try to stab you in the middle of the night. Or send you to some government organization. Bad story, tragic ending. Welcome to my life.

The problem is that the heat, those three unfortunate days where I would be lost in a sexual frenzy, was already quite embarrassing to spend on my own. And it probably would not be nice to be with someone beside me, someone who couldn’t touch me, and who would be affected by it almost as badly as I.

"You're very quiet. Have you accepted your fate?" I can not believe taking a shower of chlorine and cold water left him in a good mood. This guy needs a psychiatrist!

"Never! And I'm going to stay very close to that door, the next unsuspecting one who stuck his hand in there, will be screwed. "

I hear him laughing for the first time, it's a low, beautiful sound, and it's gone too fast for my taste.

"And then what? Are you going to kill everyone? ‘Cause, really, there’s no one armed watching out there, silver bullets and stuff like that." Ah, sarcasm, then? Okay.

"Who knows? If I get the chance, I can do a good damage, maybe I'll even let you go." I decide to get into the joke.

"You think big. I like it. Unlikely, but refreshing. "

I do not know if it is by human or animal instinct, but we end up getting close to the holes in the wall, and I almost think I can feel his breath there.

"Wow. A compliment, or almost. A little more and you start calling me by name." Okay, this time I teased.

His only response is another low laugh, which ends up making me laugh too. It was strange, it had been a long time since I had laughed, and it did not seem right to feel okay here in this hell.

We remain silent for a while, and I decide it's time to drop the bomb.

"Look, not that this has much to do with you, and it actually has... I mean... In a few days I..." Damn! My voice decides to disappear right now. Where was all the bravado that could tease an Alpha?

"Is it your heat? I already know. I've known it since you got here." And there goes the good mood...

"But how? I just remembered it now!" Now I'm really ashamed.

"I told you, it's your scent, it's getting stronger. I lived with an Omega, remember?"

The only thing I can smell right now is chlorine, and I have a good nose. But I'm glad he's still talking, ‘cause I can ask him.

"And how it is? When do you have a pack? "

"If you've never been in one, how do you know about our type?" He replies irritably.

"I was raised by someone who explained some things to me, but not everything, and although I have already met others like us out there, they were all hiding, you're the first one I talk to." I decide to be honest, but I don’t give too many details.

"And who raised you?" Ha, now you want to know about me?

"It's not here anymore." I say this as if it puts an end to the conversation, now he touched my weak spot.

I stay in silent and I can feel him becoming more irritated. I could help, but I really don’t feel like it. In the end he gives up, clears his throat, and starts talking.

"When you have a pack, your heats get more frequent, but not so extreme, perhaps because there are more wolves around. I don’t know how much you know about it, and since you don’t look too keen to share, I'll tell you what I know. The omega in my pack was not exactly with anyone in particular, and at the same time was with all who needed, for whatever they needed. It was the balance point of the pack, and when he spoke, even my father listened."

"Sounds perfect," I sigh.

"And it was, for a while." With that, our conversation ends nicer, and I begin to feel my eyes closing. I can almost swear that I feel the wall that I'm leaned, warmer. And the heat makes me fall into a dreamless, deep sleep, the first of a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to let me know if you are liking the story, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> No, english is not my mother language, so if anyone have any interest in help me with beta-reading, it would be awesome. <3


End file.
